User talk:Kagimizu
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Kagimizu! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Water Dragon Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 04:33, August 23, 2012 Heads up Just going to say this now. People, including me, have created characters with Lava Magic and Light-Make. You can still make those pages, seeing as none of us have developed them at all. Just know that these magics were given to characters before your arrival and not people simply taking stuff you made. That way we won't have any confusion. So, just a simple heads up on that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:12, August 25, 2012 (UTC) For the article variations, just talk to the person. That's all you have to do. But you can add your own spice to Requip, go ahead. Just make sure it makes sense in reference to the canon material. For the infoboxes. Um, I think there are 2 or 3 here that are more like the current ones from there. What exactly do you mean by reminiscent? "Fanon Infobox" is how the infoboxes on the main wiki looked some months ago, so I guess you mean the newer ones. If you want to use the most updated version, that is, bringing the infobox template here then you must do two things. Modify it so the Voice Actor, Anime debut, etc info is gone -- that whole section. Next add the FT Attribution template , which shows that the template was taken from the wiki and modified for fanon use. Jakuho made it after one of the users here was transferring over too many templates without crediting them. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Light-Make Hi there I wanted to make my character Raosho Kozato use Light-Make. But I couldn't find a page, and Zico told me to ask you because he said that you were the one handling the magic. So I just wanted to ask if I could make my character use Light-Make? Thepreciousone (talk) 13:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC)